A World of Mana and the Two Chosen: The World's Fate
A World of Mana and the Two Chosen: The World's Fate ist der zweite Teil des neunten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Nachdem Raine Sage damit einverstanden, Phantom von der Salvation Front als Omega-Nexus zu begleiten, wofür im Gegenzug Lloyd Irving, Ix Nieves und Mileena Weiss gehen gelassen wurden, nehmen die Helden die Verfolgung auf. Lloyd bemerkt hierbei eine Spur aus Exspheres, von denen er erkennt, dass Raine sie als Hinweis gelegt haben muss. Unterdessen macht auch Yuri Lowell Ix und Mileena in der Stadt auf eine Spur Exspheres aufmerksam, die Repede gelegt hat, ehe die beiden sich mit Lloyd treffen wollen. Die Exspheres tragen nicht nur den Geruch von Raine, sondern sind auch in regelmäßigen Intervallen niedergelegt worden. Ix und Mileena machen sich daher auf den Weg, um der Spur zu folgen und sich wieder mit Lloyd zu treffen. Dort, wo die Spur der Exspheres endet, treffen Lloyd, Ix und Mileena wieder aufeinander. Während sie ratlos sind, kontaktiert Gareth Outrigger sie und meint zu Ix, dass Gefion ihn schnellstmöglich beim Kaleidoscope sehen will. Zuerst zögerlich lehnt Ix dies jedoch ab, um Raine helfen zu können, und schickt stattdessen Jade Curtiss und Keele Zeibel dorthin, da die beiden ohnehin mehr Erfahrung haben als er. Unterdessen bekommt Raine im Kerker von Phantom einen Anti-Mirrage-Armreif angelegt, der schon bei dem ersten Omega-Nexus Marian Fustel große Schwierigkeiten ausgelöst hat. Währenddessen realisiert Lloyd, dass diese Welt offenbar keine perfekte Kopie seiner Erinnerungen ist, und Mileena offenbart ihm, dass es sich hierbei um eine Neucodierung der Naturgesetze seiner Welt handelt, damit sie sich in Tir Na Nog einordnen kann. Daher wird die exoflektierte Welt durch den Nexus gefiltert und in eine Form konvertiert, die auf Tir Na Nog erscheinen kann. Lloyd meint jedoch, dass ihm die Gebiete zumindest bekannt vorkommen müssten, wie es auch bei den anderen Nexus der Fall gewesen ist, aber in dem, wo sie nun sind, spürt er nichts. Darin erkennt Mileena den Vorgang der "Chimärifizierung", doch ehe sie mehr dazu erklären kann, werden die Helden von einem Soldaten der Salvation Front angegriffen. Lloyd ist gewillt, ihn zu gefangen zu nehmen und zu fragen, wo Raine ist. Der Soldat offenbart, dass sie in einem alten Schloss in der Nähe gefangen gehalten wird, woraufhin die Helden aufbrechen wollen, aber Mileena entscheidet, dass sie den Soldaten mitnehmen sollten, da er ansonsten Phantom Bescheid geben wird. Unterdessen sucht Gefion das Gespräch mit Jade und Keele, denen sie den Vorgang der Chimärifizierung erklärt, wobei mehrere Welten zu einer einzelnen Exoflection vermischt werden, weshalb diese Exoflection auch nicht die Größe einer Insel, sondern eines Kontinents hat. Gefion hat zudem den Splitter eines Mirrages gefunden und vermutet, dass jemand an Ix' Mirrage gelangt ist, es kopiert und eines mit ähnlicher Kraft hergestellt hat, was sie lediglich dem 103. Biqe zutraut. Der Biqe ist eigentlich krank geworden und ins Koma gefallen, weshalb Ix und Mileena das Kaleidoscope anvertraut werden musste, aber seit kurzem berichten Menschen, ihn gesehen zu haben. Gefion offenbart außerdem, dass die chimärifizierte Welt eine mit großen geänderten temporalen Kausalitäten ist, weshalb es dort etwas geben muss, das den Fluss der Zeit stört. Dies führte auch zu Raine als Omega-Nexus. Nachdem Jade Gefion darauf anspricht, wieso sie mithilfe des Kaleidoscopes nicht nach Anima in der Vergangenheit der eigenen Welt sucht anstatt auf fremde Welten zu vertrauen, erklärt sie, dass dies bereits versucht wurde, aber nicht gut lief. Abseits davon begegnen die Helden nun Marcus Grimm, der bereit ist, die Informationen über Raines genauen Aufenthaltsort und den Schlüssel für ihren Anti-Mirrage-Armreif gegen seinen Soldaten einzutauschen. Die Helden lassen sich darauf ein und können mithilfe der Karte, die Marcus ihnen gegeben hat, Raine im Kerker des alten Schlosses finden. Sie befreien sie von dem Anti-Mirrage-Armreif und Raine offenbart, dass sie einen Haufen Exspheres gesehen hat, den sie mitnehmen müssen. Raine erklärt auch, dass sie sich nicht auf sie als Heilerin und Kämpferin verlassen dürfen, denn als Omega-Nexus würde sie durch die Nutzung dieser Kräfte die Zerstörung der Welt unterstützen. Die Helden finden die Exspheres und kontaktieren Gareth auf der Heimdallr, damit er mit dem Schiff kommen kann und die großen Massen abholen kann. Auf der Heimdallr angekommen, offenbart Jade den anderen Helden, dass die Exoflection von Lloyds und Raines Welt in Wirklichkeit eine Mischung aus drei verschiedenen Welten ist, die aus zwei Hauptgründen entstanden ist. Es wurde ein nicht standardisiertes Mirrage für die Exoflektierung genutzt und es gab Störungen in der temporalen Kausalität. Es wird angenommen, dass beides vorsätzlich herbeigerufen wurde, um einen Omega-Nexus zu kreieren. Gleichzeitig hat das viele verschiedene Anima dafür gesorgt, dass der große Baum des neuen Kontinents gewütet hat, woraufhin Lloyd versteht, dass sie die Mischung der drei Welten beenden müssen. Raine realisiert, dass es an dem Punkt, an dem die verschiedenen Anima-Typen aufeinandertreffen, einen Bruch geben muss, der mit einem Mirrage gefunden werden kann, um dort die Anima-Typen voneinander zu trennen. Jade meint, dass sie das Shimmera Glass der Welt finden müssen. Die Helden brechen daraufhin zum Shimmera Glass auf. Ix soll hineintauchen, weil das Shimmera Glass die Pforte ist, durch die das fremde Anima nach Tir Na Nog fließt. Innerhalb des Shimmera Glass sollte es Ix daher möglich sein, mit seinem Mirrage die verschiedenen Typen des Animas zu erkennen und mithilfe der Chiral Particles zu trennen. Es ist gefährlich, da er dort in der Leere zwischen Tir Na Nog und den fremden Welten gefangen bleiben kann, aber Lloyd verspricht, dass er ihn rausholen wird, wenn es nötig sein wird. Karia soll als Verbindung mit ihm gehen. Ix taucht daraufhin in die Leere zwischen den Welten ein und kriegt Anweisungen von Raine, den Bereich mit Chiral Particles zu treffen, in dem das Anima eine andere Farbe aufweist. Dies gelingt Ix, doch ehe Ix die Leere dann verlassen will, verliert er den Kontakt zu Karia und den anderen und wird von goldenem Licht umgeben. Er vernimmt daraufhin eine fremde Stimme, die ihm offenbart, dass sie Schmerzen hat und nicht weiß, wo sie ist. SIe verzweifelt und verlangt nach Hilfe und Anima. Ix gelingt es nicht, der Stimme zu entkommen, bis Lloyd ihm in das Shimmera Glass folgt und ihn rausholt. Nachdem Ix sich erholt hat, versiegelt er das Shimmera Glass. Zurück im königlichen Palast bedankt Gefion sich bei Ix und Mileena und erklärt, dass der große Baum sich nicht länger rührt und der Kontinent in zwei Inseln aufgeteilt ist. Dies verwirrt die beiden, da sie vorher dachten, dass es sich um drei Welten gehandelt hat, und Gefion offenbart, dass zwei der Welten nahezu identisch und deshalb nicht zu trennen waren. Die dritte Welt ist auf irgendeine Weise mit den anderen beiden verwandt, weshalb es überhaupt erst zu der Mischung kommen konnte. Raine erkundigt sich bei Gefion, ob die Existenz eines Omega-Nexus tatsächlich eine Gefahr für Tir Na Nog darstellt, was Gefion in reinem Bezug zum Anima bestätigt. Gleichzeitig ist ein Omega-Nexus dennoch ein Nexus und stabilisiert so die Exoflection, weshalb seine Existenz wichtig ist. Ix bittet Gefion daraufhin, eine Weile mit den Exoflections aufzuhören, weil er nicht weiß, ob ihr noch zu trauen ist und er dies und die Folgen seiner Taten erst herausfinden will. Gefion geht darauf ein, da das Kaleidoscope ohnehin zerstört ist und nicht mehr richtig funktioniert. Gefion will es reparieren und sichert Ix und Mileena einige Materialien zu, damit sie mehr über die Aegis erfahren können. Abseits von alledem spricht Marcus mit Mithos Yggdrasill und empört sich darüber, dass sie ihnen sogar alle Exspheres gestohlen haben. Mithos meint, dass Raine keine Frau ist, mit der zu spaßen ist, doch der Reaper ist mit dem Ausgang der Situation nicht zufrieden. Mithos meint, dass sie ihm helfen, die Nexus zu töten, also soll er sich nicht beschweren. Auch Richter Abend befindet sich bei ihnen und erkundigt sich bei Marcus danach, ob die Salvation Front tatsächlich die Möglichkeit hat, Tote wiederzubeleben, was Marcus bestätigt. Er bezeichnet Richter, Mithos, Chester Burklight und Dist, die ebenfalls anwesend sind, als seine "Anti-Nexus", und schickt sie in die Welt hinaus, damit sie zeigen können, zu was sie fähig sind. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays